


@Cat_Whisperer_Ong

by yeolinski



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically Daniel's cats, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Realism, Peter being horrible, Seongwoo can talk to cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Rooney is sick. Daniel decides against his better judgment to listen to Jaehwan.The outcome is one Ong Seongwoo, a cat whisperer.





	@Cat_Whisperer_Ong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm super new to this fandom, but damn I like ongniel so much that I couldn't stay away! And yes, I'm well aware that I'm late to the party :( Better late than never.  
> This based on this prompt right [here](https://twitter.com/ongnielography/status/945706367649644544), and this fanfic over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816647) (which is so so so so good, so if you like hybrids au and stan golden child, too, you can check it out)  
> Special huge thanks to [niel4ong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong) and [TheSilverDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream) who had filled this prompt before me ([click this to read it! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723386)), but I didn't realize until it was too late and did an absolutely wonderful job at it! :) Thank you guys for the fill, too.
> 
> Rated mature for some language and maybe... some mature themes, but nothing too dark. Self-edited, too.
> 
> This work has been **translated to Vietnamese by the lovely @lazyneko96** , [you can read it here! ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/112174756?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details&wp_uname=Purin96&wp_originator=%2FjA%2BvFkE32UuqEf2pRrPyFuZKO5Q4SNZMZtjenwaO%2FH3wgTkZ47%2FUIBtu8nMtIOho2EnEm1LyoJf5WBlIYNscAW0dRbWQ575Jn2%2FqHzWTRM1jJ1RHueuGFycpFDomzWh&_branch_match_id=573088716283519246)

Daniel thought he’d find the guy at the far end of the class-room, with a black hood over his head, and a ‘don’t fuck with me’ sign above him, but he’s sitting at the front, on a desk, surrounded by a crowd of giggling students.

He checks to make sure that’s the same guy from the photo Jaehwan sent him.

It is.

Ong Seongwoo. Architecture department. Junior. Not an anti-social freak.

Apparently, he also goes by the name “The Cat Whisperer”. When Jaehwan told him that, Daniel almost lost an eye from cringing.

You can’t blame him for thinking it’s dumb. It is. The nickname is dumb. And the whole thing itself is just the stupidest thing he heard. Two weeks ago he was absolutely positive, that nobody in the world would be able to understand what his cats want _and_ need beside him. He could tell what each “meow” meant, because each “meow” was a bit different than the others. He knew when they’re hungry, when they need to get their bellies massaged, and when they needed a time off for misbehaving. Rooney and Peter were his babies, for god’s sake, he was hella bent to make sure they knew that he will be there to serve their every whim.

If anything, _Daniel_ was the original cat whisperer.

But he’s not here to make friends or to figure out why this guy has a cheesy instagram name(cat_whisperer_ong, how does this guy even has friends?). He’s here because frankly, this is his last resort. If the guy is a sham, at least Daniel could say that he tried everything in his power, and didn’t give up on her.

He’s just in the process of retelling something, using visual aid with hand gestures, and the crowd around him bursts into laughter. It’s all very nice and cheery and Daniel opens his mouth to ask a question, but the guy is already in the midst of another joke, sending another wave of laughter.

Great, he talks a lot, too.

Daniel decides to interrupt; “Ong Seongwoo?”

He turns to him, still mid-grin. “Yeah?”

The entire clique turns to him as well, smiles fading, which makes him incredibly uncomfortable. He clears his throat; “I - um… need to have a word with you.” Daniel decides to go with that, even though initially he had schemed a whole different conversation, except now he’s a bit intimidated by the smirky mass of students surrounding the dude.

“Sure.” Seongwoo hops down the table.

As he makes his way to him, somebody throws a remark like “Another confession before Lunch? Ong sure is popular.”

There’s some giggles, and Daniel glares at them, furrowing his eyebrows, and they quieten down pretty easily after that. Seongwoo snorts, grabs onto his hand, and drags him out of the auditorium.

Once the large oak door is closed, he’s staring at him, expression opened, and eyebrows raised, and Daniel sort of forgets what and why he’s there for long seconds.

“So here I am.” He urges.

“Ugh…” Daniel regains his wits, and scratches his head; “My cat is sick. Like - really sick. I’ve been to 4 vets. Nobody knows what’s wrong with her. They said — you’re good with cats.”

“That, I am.” He answers. Daniel isn’t sure to proceed, but thankfully Seongwoo takes the reins; “What are her symptoms?”

“She’s pretty bad… At first she became lethargic… She would barely eat or get off her spot in the apartment - I called a vet and he suggested some pills, but then she also started puking, she couldn’t stand straight. And she also started drooling excessively.” He fishes out his phone from his back pocket, and finds Rooney’s latest pictures. “She’s a good cat. I don’t think it’s possible she ate anything wrong, because she’s picky about her food. And I made sure to change everything up for her. I’ve been syringe-feeding her for a few days now. The last vet I called was talking about putting her down… and I… I’m just really… I don’t want to. She’s still young.”

Seongwoo takes the phone from him, and goes back and forth between the pictures. He makes too many swipes back until he reaches a series of Daniel making funny faces at Rooney and Peter, and then a selfie Daniel took last week next to the mirror.

“Err - sorry.” He immediately gives the phone back, and clears his throat; “You have another cat?”

“Yeah. Peter. She’s 2 years old. Rooney is 4, she’s the ginger.”

“You called your female cat Peter?” His lips stretch into a wide charming smile, and Daniel needs a moment to register what is even happening.

“I thought they were both males.” He answers, rubbing his nape.

Seongwoo laughs, a hearty kind of laugh, an _addicting_ sort of laugh, which makes the corners of Daniel’s mouth turn upward a little, even though he tries to keep an aloof exterior; “Sorry,” He apologizes after a moment, swallows thickly; “Is Peter exhibiting similar effects?”

“No? She seemed a bit lethargic a few days ago, but not as much as rooney - and she eats fine. I haven’t seen her puke either.”

He hums, then crosses his hands on his chest and bites onto his lip. “I see.”  

Daniel waits for a few more seconds, then shifts from one foot to another. When he gets awkward, he urges him with a; “Well? What do you think?”

“Look, man - Nothing really comes up to me, not like this. Sorry.” He rubs his head and Daniel sighs.

He’s not sure what he expected. A miracle, perhaps, at this point.

“Are you free tonight?”

Daniel turns sharply at expression. “Are you asking me out? No offence but—”

He chuckles and waves his hand; “I’m not, I’m not - I was… I’m free, because my afternoon class finishes at 6pm, so I thought maybe I could come by and check her.”

“Oh.” Daniel feels his cheeks tint.

Okay, that was a dumb thing to assume.

“Sorry- err… my brain is fried because I’m up all night with Rooney - I don’t want her to be alone - yeah, I’m free tonight. I’d… be really thankful if you do.”

“Cool. I’ll give you my phone number - you can text me the details.”

 

.

 

Seongwoo seems odd inside his studio apartment; like a piece of a puzzle he didn’t know was missing. He takes off the coat and neatly hangs it, without asking Daniel a thing, then proceeds to toe off his sneakers.

He’s in an oversized black sweater, and Daniel feels like he’s staring, so he asks; “So - um… want something to drink? Coffee?”

“Mmnn, maybe later. Show me the patient.” He makes the sort of grabby gesture with his hands as if he’s trying to squeeze something.

Peter is hiding when the pass the cat-tower, and Daniel can only see a tiny bit of her tail, she’s not a new-company kind of gal. Rooney is exactly where he left her, lying there, in a blanket nest, next to the TV. Daniel had wanted to just to be with her, so he just put her there on the couch and sat by her. He was afraid to pet her, because he thought  it might inflict even more pain. But he still wanted her to know that he was there, so that seemed like the best option.

“Hey there, baby girl.” Seongwoo says, almost instinctively, then reaches down to pet her fur. Daniel is weirded out because it’s his _baby girl_. Seongwoo can’t be on ‘baby girl’ terms with his cats. There’s, like, rules about this.

Rooney lifts her head, eyes glassy, and sniffs his hand for a few seconds before leaning down onto it.

She hissed at the vet, even if she looked like she could barely stand, but Seongwoo’s fine?

Maybe he smells like other cats.

He sits on the floor, caressing her for a few long moments. She’s gotten sickly thin these past few days.

“Her fur looks like it’d seen better days, too.” He says, finally.

“Yeah.”

Daniel crosses his hands on his chest, and swallows thickly.

“Is this her favourite place to sleep in?”

“I just wanted to be with her, so I put her here, with me. But she has other spots. Why?”

“Mmn, no reason.” He gives her one last pet, then gets up and looks around, looking curious. “Did you change food? Maybe a new water filter?”

“Nothing of the sort.”

He peeks into the kitchen area; “Which bowl is hers?”

“The purple one.”

He bends down, and looks around.

“Are you looking for something specific?” Daniel feels a bit impatient. One of the vets did it too, but it was different when a professional was asking him questions, somehow. Less invasive.

“I’m not sure yet what I’m looking for.” Seongwoo admits, eyebrows furrowed. “Have you tried switching a food bowl?”

“I fill in both bowls, but Rooney and Peter just eat from whichever one they like. They’re not all that specific, so… it’s her bowl, because I put her favourite food in it, in case she’ll want to eat all of the sudden.”

He hums again, looks around the kitchen, then stops, staring right at Daniel’s legs.

Daniel looks down.

Peter is standing right behind him, tail curling curiously behind her.

“Hi.” Seongwoo greets.

They stare at each other for a moment, then Peter joggles out of the living room area, back to the hallway. Seongwoo follows her, wordlessly. What the fuck.

Daniel follows them - into his bedroom.

Urgh.

His bed is unmade, some of his clothes are discarded on the floor. He kicks his underwear under the bed, just in case; “I - um, I had a busy week so… sorry about the mess…”

“It’s fine.” He says; “I live in the dorms at campus. I share it with another roommate, and it’s kind of… way messier, on a good day. Even though my roommate is a clean-freak.” Seongwoo is looking at the posters on the wall, smiling, then puts his finger through some wooden windchimes Daniel hanged near the window, his eyes searching, taking everything in.

Peter mewls, and Seongwoo immediately turns to her. She was sitting by the cots, but she jumps down, and runs out of the room. She always hated her cot; she loves sleeping high up, on the highest branch of the cat tree.

Seongwoo examines the cots for a moment, then picks up the blanket off of Rooney’s coot.

His nose twitches.

Daniel isn’t sure if it’s involuntary or he actually does it on purpose, but it’s so friggin’ cute, that Daniel bites the inside of his cheek.

“Smells kinda… herb-ish.” He comments. “Did you use a new laundry detergent?”

“Ugh… I haven’t actually washed it... since I bought it. It’s not new.” It seemed logical because he knows cats have scent issues, but it’s kind of embarrassing to actually admit it. Makes him sound like a slob.

He nods, then looks around, on the walls, the ceiling, then down on the floor. He bends down, and puts his hand to the ventilation system hole.

“Where does this lead?” He asks.

“Uh - probably to the other tennant. This is a shared apartment - she lives next door.”

“Can we visit her?”

“What for?”

“I think there’s something in the air. Kind of… I don’t know.” He sniffs his own hand. “Smells odd. Like one of those New Age shops where they sell crystals.”

“Okay - what the fuck - she’s the kind to be into that thing. She’s into spiritual enlightenment and all that. On saturdays she has weird parties where they all drink tea and talk about their astral projections and shit. But - how did you know…?”

“I just told you. It smells herby. Is she home right now?”

She is home. And she’s listening to some weird drone music and looks high as fuck.

“You cat is sick? Why didn’t you say so? You should bring him here, I’ll invite a friend of mine, he’s good with animal chakras.”

“I - uh—”

Seongwoo completely ignores her, and maneuvers around the house without even being welcomed in. Daniel follows him.

“You guys really look like you need to loosen up a bit, you know that? Like chill for a second. Where are you rushing?”

Daniel finds the ventilation hole; “Here it is.” He says, but Seongwoo isn’t interested in it anymore.

He’s standing by the diffuser, checking the labels on the tiny little bottles; “You use eucalyptus essential oil for your diffuser?”

“Oh, god, yes. It works miracles for my trance sessions —”

“Eucalyptus is poisonous to cats.” Seongwoo turns to Daniel. “Call the vet.”

  


.

 

Seongwoo stays until the vet leaves.

Rooney gets a shot, and an IV, and now that they know the reason behind her sickness, a treatment and instructions.

 _Parent would’ve figured it out_ , Peter insists; _he good with us._

 _I can see that, not many cats refer to their caretaker as parent._ Seongwoo replies, petting her down her back.

She flexes her lower back; _know where to touch, Mal, good to keep. Maybe parent will keep you, too._

Mal* is how all cats call him - perhaps it’s just like that because he can’t really translate the meaning of it into human. There are many words he’s not sure can be translated. Cats perceive things differently, their emotional range is different too. If anything, when he was younger, he thought cats are better than humans; simpler, easier. Humans with their complex thoughts tend to overthink and complicate things.

 _Thank you for saving sister._ Peter rubs herself on his hand.

Daniel is just closing the door after the vet, when he turns to him.

He inhales sharply when he sees Peter on his lap. “I - um… I’m starved. Want to order in something? Chicken?”

“Oh, good. My favourite form of payment, food. Yes, I would like that very much.”

“And here I thought you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart.”

“In this economy?” Seongwoo grins.

He snorts, but sort of fondly. “I also have beers.” He opens the fridge; “Want one?”

“Yeah. I guess I earned one of those, too.”

“Are you fishing for validation, _hyung_?”

“A simple thank you would be enough. Since - I sorta did save your cat, and I’m sorta great like that.”

Daniel opens his beer and offers it to him, but doesn’t let go, for a moment, until Seongwoo meets his eyes; “Thank you.” He says, a bit too formally than Seongwoo expected, but still genuine and grateful and that's enough. He loosens his grip on the beer bottle and Seongwoo draws it to himself for a long sip.

He looked kind of intimidating and big when he came to see him at class, even though it was evident Seongwoo was his upperclassman; the grey hair and the earrings, and the outfit; they all gave off a certain vibe, like an image of him. A badass person who doesn’t have a fuck to give. Seongwoo thought he might have flirted with the wrong girl, and is going to get beat up.

Now - now he just looks _soft_. Calmer, too.

 _Parent wants to keep you, I can tell._ Peter mewls.

Daniel makes an odd sort of face; “Okay, how are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Why is she so… nice to you? Jisung, my best friend, is here all the time, but lap-sitting has been only happened a couple of times. Jisung felt very honoured. If I tell him about how fast she sold herself, it’ll be like all the trust they built faded.”

“She wants you to keep me, so she’s scent marking.” Seongwoo answers, making sure to use to phrase in a way that sounds a bit more mischievous than it really is, because he likes the shocked expression on people’s faces when they realize their cats have opinions of their own about things.

Daniel’s expression is somewhere between dumbfounded and outraged, with a slight tinge of color spreading on his cheeks. Kind of cute, on him, too. “They think it works on humans, and it does to some extent. Jisung is already here a lot, so she knows you already keep him, anyway. But he probably smells of a dog or another cat, and it puts her off.”

“You’re pulling my leg, right?” _Oh_ , Seongwoo _loves_ the skeptics. “I mean - you can’t really talk to her, can you? That’s impossible. You pulled some super smart ‘sherlock holmes’ thingie with the ventilation, and you **_get_ ** cats, but not actual talking, right?”

“Actual talking. It’s not a secret, I think pretty much everybody know. At least in university. I don't hide it. I had to spend a few years with my aunt - she posted ads online and everything, had people fly out from america and europe so they could hear what their cats have to say. They’re not all talkative - most of them aren’t. Peter is, though. Very.”

“Okay, then.” Daniel looks challenged, eyebrows furrowed; “Ask her to tell you a secret about me.”

_Parent keeps chewy sugar underneath cot. Likes both toms and ladies. Screams at brown food crawlers, this why parent keeps me and sister, we eat them._

“You’re bisexual, you afraid of cockroaches, and you keep candies under your bed...?”

“What the fuck,” He looks away in thought; “That still doesn’t mean shit. Could’ve heard it from around. Maybe you got photographic memory or some weird shit like that. Or you’re like… some Sherlock Holmes incarnation. That still doesn’t mean you’re talking to cats.”

Seongwoo looks at Peter. She already curled up into the shrimp-position, but she opens one eye, ears attentive.

_When breeding, parent takes it slow._

“Something else.” Seongwoo says; for cats that sort of thing is not any different topic from anything else, they don’t find sexuality embarrassing and often would be curious enough to actually watch it.

Usually Seongwoo likes to use it against people, see the shock on their faces, but for some reason, just the thought of Daniel’s behavior in bed makes him oddly bothered.

Peter feels a bit frustrated at this point, just a jumble of feelings, and her tail starts tapping harshly on his thigh.

Daniel laughs against his beer; “What was that? That’s so creepy how you have an effect on her by just looking at her.”

_Parent’s parent pack-parent, like me and sister with parent._

Seongwoo tries to decipher it; “Ugh - wow, give me a moment… were you… adopted?”

Daniel almost drops his beer, but catches it before it spills, the expression on his face changes from shock to anger, then surprise, then outrage; “Did- did Jisung put you up to this - because that’s not funny— that’s a bad joke and—”

“I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to… Nobody put me - if this an issue, just forget I said anything.” He looks down, caressing Peter’s fur.

Daniel takes a long swing from his beer, looking someplace else. Anywhere but on him. “My- my parents died when I was eight. Car accident. My mother’s best friend raised me. I barely remember them - My mom, she’s still my mom. I love her. Even if she’s not biological. She raised me best she could, and loved me like her own. I don’t think anybody beside Jisung knows.”

“My mom left me to my aunt when I was 14. I was too weird, all with the magical cat-speaking. Her new husband didn’t like that.”

Daniel stares at him, mid-swing, as if he didn’t expect that.

“Eye for an eye. Secret for a secret. Common cat courtesy.” Seongwoo smiles; “So how about that chicken? You ordering or what?” He pushes bumps his shoulder into Daniel’s.

 

.

 

“I’ll walk you.”

Seongwoo snorts; “It’s a 20 minute walk. I’ll be fine. Beside, you should stay with Rooney.”

Maybe the 5th beer was a bit too much. He’s not particularly drunk - maybe slightly tipsy, but not enough to wobble or get lost in the campus neighborhood.

“I’ll walk you _halfway_.” Daniel is already decided, and is slipping into his sneakers.

 _Parent stubborn, let him. He wants to scent-mark you some more._ Peter is standing at the edge of the foyer.

“Bye, Peter. Be good.” He bends down to her, and she instinctively lifts her head to bid him goodbye.

“I am never getting used to that.” Daniel says, out of breath as he slips into a coat.

 _Remind parent about the snacks._ Peter turns and bounces back into the warmth of the house.

“She wanted me to remind you about the snacks. Make sure you do buy her some different food. Cats get vindictive, especially if now she knows you know.”

Daniel scrunches his nose cutely; “She never had a problem eating the dry food before.”

“She doesn’t, but imagine you eat the same food 6 times a day. In nature cats eat all sort of stuff.”

“Okay, okay.” Daniel shoves his finger into his ear as they shuffle past the door.

The air outside is crisp and cold.

They go down the stairs in a strangely comfortable silence. Once down the nearly empty street, Seongwoo exhales. His breathe comes out white.

He turns to Daniel, and catches him staring.

He looks away hurriedly, and clears his throat; “So, um… what are some other cat courtesies?”

“Hmm… They’re mostly particular about food, I guess. The Alpha eats first. Stuff like that.”

“Am I the Alpha in the house?”

Seongwoo hums, cocking his head to the side; “Not… exactly. You’re more of a family member; they know you’re take care of them - that’s why they call you _Parent_ , that’s like Appa, they don’t really have certain names for certain genders - but they also think you’re an inept, disfigured fellow cat.”

“That’s… discouraging.” Daniel is smiling wide. He’s so soft and squishy when he smiles like that. Like a teddy bear.

“If they bring gifts for you, it’s because they love you as a pack member, but they think you’re unable to deal with some task on your own. Half-dead cockroach - you’re a bad hunter; they flaunt their hunting prowess, and show you they are good pack members, while you are lacking. That sort of thing.”

“I don’t know if that’s horrible, or absolutely cute.”

“It’s both. It’s a cat thing.” Seongwoo smiles.

“It’s still… a bit. I don’t, I can’t really settle my head around it. You just hear their thoughts? Is it telepathic?”

“I have no idea; it’s more like a feeling. I have no idea when it started. When I was little, I guess. I don’t really… read them, it’s more like they bleed them out. _Exude_ , would be the word? Cats can’t form words; but they can communicate and form conversations. It’s just not… human conversations. I'm just somehow able to translate them into words.”

“Okay.” Daniel is nodding. It’s gets quiet after that and Seongwoo tries to think of a conversation topic, but Daniel cuts him off; “Do you ever get sick of it? Probably everybody ask the same questions and want you to prove your ability.”

“Nah, I’ve learned to live with it. It doesn’t really affects my life. I don’t let it. I like to help. I like cats.”

“And cat filtered selfies.” He’s teasing him, eyes disappearing from how wide he’s smiling.

“Oho, was that a jab at my instagram? I salute to whoever invented those filter thingies, I really reinvented myself the past few years. I also have a twitter account, where I give tips and tricks about cat-keeping.” Daniel laughs, and Seongwoo bites his lip; “I also look great as a baby seal.”

“Which is basically a water-cat.”

It’s Seongwoo’s turn to laugh. It’s a weird half-drunken conversation, the street is empty, because it’s midweek, and way past midnight, and too close to the campus too.

He feels like taking off his coat, because he’s hot, even though he could tell it’s below freezing, and his nostrils are stinging from the frost.

“Hey - can you… speak to seals too? Or other animals?”

“Nope. I tried dogs and squirrels... I’m getting something - but not enough for a translation - it’s actually a bit hard to be next to dogs… I think they’re cute, too, but they’re… just wow - so overwhelming. A lot is happening and it's very active in there - sort of feeling. I feel like my system is overloaded whenever I’m next to one.”

“That’s pretty cool, though. Your brain is wired differently, then. Like a frequency thing. How about the zoo? Can you hear the lions?”

“Yeah.” Seongwoo makes a face; “What they think is not very pleasant though… cooped up in the same enclosement forever without a place to run or hide from the eyes of visitors… the last time I went is at 15 with my school, and since then… no. Just no.”

That seems to upset Daniel, and Seongwoo kind gets it. He’s the ‘champion’ type, the kind that wants to save all or die trying. They don’t say anything until they turn a corner; “It’s funny,” Seongwoo says; “You’re the first person who wasn’t interested in what their cats think or have to say about them - but more about… well… me.”

“I’m just curious about how it all works. It’s an actual superpower. That’s pretty cool in my book. I already know what my cats think about me. They adore their daddy. You though… still need to figure it out how that works.”

Seongwoo scrunches his nose; “Not the phrasing, I’d use, but I got you.”

Daniel looks confused for a moment - then jerks in surprise; “That’s not - jesus. Okay. Sorry. It’s been a long day."

Seongwoo stops and turns to Daniel; “You should head back.”

“I could—”

“I’ll be fine. I live just down the road from the main campus road. I think you’re a bit more buzzed than me, either way.”

“I’m not. I’m fine.”

“You should be with Rooney, Daniel.” Daniel doesn’t argue with that, so Seongwoo nods; “Uh - um… you already have my number, right? Send me updates on how she’s doing.”

“Will do.” Daniel nods.

Seongwoo nods too, then looks behind him.

There’s a couple walking down the street that passes them, in the midst of conversation. They don’t really speak until the couple passes them.

Seongwoo bites the inside of his cheek; “Well - I - um, should head home.”

“Okay. Yeah. I’ll… head that way.” He points to where they came from.

“Alright, _daddy_.”

Daniel pushes his shoulder, smiling; “No.”

“I know it’s hard to resist this body, but you have to go home.”

“ _Stop_. Just let me get you home. You had more beers than me.”

“Hey, just how much of a lightweight do you think I am? As your hyung, I am deeply insulted right now. Turn around.”

“You turn around, first.”

“You just want to know where I live.”

Daniel looks scandalized but still laughs; “What for?”

“You tell me!”

“Just turn around.”

“I’m your hyung - you turn around first.” Seongwoo holds onto his shoulders and turn him. “Go.” He pushes.

“Going!” Daniel waves.

“Don’t look back!” Seongwoo says, after he takes a few steps back into the direction of his house and seems to hesitate.

“I wasn’t gonna!”

Seongwoo goes over their conversation the entire time in his head when he heads home, and cringes at some of the more idiotic things he said. Calling him daddy was dumb.

God.

God, he should’ve just turned around and bid him farewell.

He feels both embarrassed and excited at the same time, which is a strange combination. Slightly intoxicated, but too alert to actually sleep. It’s like being high on something.

Minhyun is awake though, finishing up an assignment.

“Where were you so long?” He looks away from his laptop to him, a slight frown on his face.

“Cat business.” He answers, nodding his head.

Minhyun narrows his eyes; “Doesn’t look like cat business to me. You’re too shiny, and way too late.”

“Cat business!” He answers again, falling on the bed, without even taking off his coat; “I swear.”

“You smell like alcohol.” Minhyun sniffs.

“Cat business sometimes involve alcohol.”

“No they don’t. Did you just hook up? Midweek? You know we have term papers next week, right?”

“Cat.” Seongwoo pauses for dramatic interlude purposes; “Business.”

Minhyun hums, like nothing Seongwoo can say can convince him, anymore, which is annoying, so Seongwoo decides to share a bit more; “But like… ridiculously cute cat business. With a seriously charming smile.”

Minhyun takes a long inhale, and goes back to his assignment, and Seongwoo groans.

 

.

 

Daniel is obsessing, and he knows it.

He usually just wings things, especially when it comes to hook ups - but you can’t just _wing_ Ong Seongwoo.

He’s not a hook up too, but not exactly a new friend, and everything involving him just gives him a shudder down his back.

He’s wittier than your average campus guy, and way more intelligent. And he can _talk to cats_.  Half-assing things out of the question. Daniel spends time on making sure his replies are coherent and compelling. Starting from the night of, where he brilliantly sent him

“ **Home yet** ”

Thankfully some of his sense returns to him before the damage can be seen, so he also sends a question mark, but it’s like 2 minutes late.

Luckily, Seongwoo doesn’t seem to care all that much, maybe because he’s drunk, so he replies right away;

**Ong Seongwoo: Yeah, already in bed.**

**Ong Seongwoo: Roommate was at my face about the late hour.**

**Ong Seongwoo: He’s convinced I’m hooking up, can you believe that?**

Daniel was so terrified that he fall asleep still terrified, woke up terrified, and spent the next day and a half trying to decide what to send, while biting onto his nails and pacing around the room until he had to go to class.

That’s how most of his texting with Seongwoo went so far, with Daniel stressed, kept on the tips of his feet, waiting for a message to pop up. And when his phone finally does ting with a new text, there’s this odd feeling of dread mixed with excitement at the pit of his stomach.

Because frankly - he’s an art student, he likes dancing on his free time, he has very little to offer - while Seongwoo has… all of _that_. Which he is. Especially when he smiles.

Daniel sometimes fall asleep while rummaging through his twitter feed, which is filled with dumb tips; “@cat_whisperer_ong what do i do with a feisty cat? Doesn’t like to cuddle at all” one of the usernames asks, and so the great cat whisperer advices; “maybe he doesn’t like you all that much. I suggest to find a new furry friend to keep him company. Sometimes it helps.” He adds an attached selfie with a cat filter, which is probably among the cutest things he had ever seen on twitter.

“@cat_whisperer_ong My cat likes to nap on my newly washed laundry, how do I make him stop? There’s cat hair everywhere.” another user asks.

“You don’t. That’s the best place to nap at. If you take this away from your cat, consider yourself unworthy of any reply I have to offer.” is the brilliant reply attached to another selfie, this time with him doing a finger-heart.

“@cat_whisperer_ong I think my cat is getting high on the herbs i keep in the balcony…”

“Congratulations!” Seongwoo’s reply starts; “You have the great fortune of sharing an apartment with what I like to call ‘stoner cat’! This is the most laid back cat personality that just likes to chill and bask in the sun while having strange expressions. Make sure you keep munchies available at all times!” this selfie looks more serious, but still… he’s just so darn cute, that Daniel almost saves it to his phone.

It’s the most glorious twitter account of all times. It’s a work of genius, that’s what it is.

When he finishes to explain this to Jaehwan and Jisung; they’re both staring at him with identical expressions.

That kind of situation is rare, considering how different they are in personality.

Jaehwan sighs dramatically, as if Daniel is tiring him, and Jisung opens his mouth a couple of times, but then closes it when he can’t figure out what would be the right thing to say.

Finally he says; “So… is this, like, the first time you’ve genuinely crushed on somebody?”

“What? No…? That’s not what I—”

Jaehwan is already cutting him off; “We’re going to need a much more serious alcohol if we’re going to talk about feelings. Also, to answer your question, Jisung, yes, it is.”

“No, I don’t. He’s just… Okay, look at this picture of him.” Daniel shows Jisung, feeling like it’d explain everything once they’ll see Ong Seongwoo’s profile picture - that thing is ridiculous, like international-model-tier-ridiculous.

Jisung stares at it, and his eyebrows form a weird arch on them, something akin to pity; “Oh, honey…” He says, and instinctively reaches out to hug him.

“What- _Oh, honey, what_? I can’t be the only one who thinks he’s like…” Daniel gestures at the picture.

“The best thing since sliced bread? I’m not even remotely enough drunk for this.” Jaehwan makes a grabby-hand movement; “Go bring the soju.”

Daniel ignores him. “It’s not a crush. It’s just… like… Okay, I like him, obviously, but - come on, just look at him. I mean, it’d be hard not to. He’s really funny too. And he’s an architecture major. I asked Sungwoon-hyung, and he said he’s on the excellence program, can you believe that? And he can _talk to cats_! That’s why... ” Daniel tries to not make it sound too pathetic; “What I’m trying to say is that… I don't want to fuck this up. That’s why I’m having that weird coiling in my stomach - because it’s all sorts of terrifying - like if ditches me, it’s on me.” He concludes.

“Oh, honey.” Jisung says again, and his eyebrows do the _thing_ again. “It’s called having butterflies.”

“Honestly, I should be happy.” Jaehwan says; “Maybe now you’ll have a taste of your own medicine. No matter where we go, if it’s breathing, it will throw itself at you; and I don't just mean people... cats, dogs - Sewoon’s iguana once plastered itself onto the wall of the aquarium, trying to get to you. It never did that when I was there. I told myself maybe I’m just not the iguana’s type, but deep down I always wished you’d know how it feels like. To be rejected by an iguana.” He shakes his head dramatically.

Daniel tries not to roll his eyes and turns to Jisung; “It’s not butterflies, it’s just raw _panic_.”

“That’s how butterflies feel like… sometimes when people are stressed, they have this… fight-or-flight response. It’s very natural. You’re just attracted to him, so your body is panicking. It doesn’t want to mess this up. Aw, it’s kind of cute how all of this is new to you… because well… usually, I guess, people approach you first and you just go along with it.”

Daniel furrows his eyebrows.

“That’s exactly what happens! Every time! Once I was courting this girl at a club, spent almost 4 hours and bought her 5 drinks. Daniel comes over and asks me if I want to go home early, and—” Jaehwan clicks his fingers; “Just like that, she’s no longer interested, and she asks if I have Daniel’s phone-number. It all worked out, because in the end I found out she also nailing that senior from advanced math, and lord knows I don’t need his sloppy seconds—”

Jisung clicks his fingers in front of Jaehwan’s face; “Are you finished? because you totally lost us after you used the word ‘courting’. You wouldn’t know how courting looks like if it bit off a chunk of your ass in broad daylight.” Jaehwan opens his mouth to answer so Jisung adds; “And for the last time, telling a girl you can play a guitar does not count as flirting. Step up your game, son.”

“Can we please focus on this problem I have which is why I invited you here?” Daniel rubs his face in a frustration; “And preferably suggest other ideas that do not involve me crushing on Ong Seongwoo.”

“Why him? I don’t get it. I mean, here you have a perfectly healthy, same aged friend, much more handsome than Ong Seongwoo and clearly an intellectual.” Jaehwan gestures at himself; “You should totally crush on me. I’d totally reject you but then play on your feelings and get you to buy me stuff for months. It’s a win-win situation. Also, we’re bros, so we can put all of this behind us once your gay phase dies down.”

Daniel glares at him, and Jisung just laughs.

“Is this because I can’t talk to cats? Sorry I don’t have superpowers, buddy.” Jaehwan feigns offense.

“Talk to cats?” Jisung snorts and sips from his beer. “What is this? Harry Potter?”

“I heard he’s legit.” Jaehwan says; “I heard he once helped a friend who had who complained about a theft, nobody believed her - he basically reenacted the entire scene from the words of a street cat and the thief was so shocked that he confessed - he thought that Seongwoo was there or something.”

“That sounds like one of those ridiculously exaggerated myths going around school like the monster from chemistry basement? I remember as a freshman I got chills hearing that story, but their facility basement isn’t even scary. There’s a billiard table and some couches and beanbags. It’s cozy.” Jisung shrugs.

“If you don't believe that, look at this, Peter is in love with him — Oh, Seongwoo is calling!” Daniel raises his voice a bit louder than he should.

Peter comes running to the living room, then stops when she sees all of them staring at her. She sits down, waiting. When Daniel doesn’t pick up the phone, she starts frantically beating her tail onto the floor, as if she’s pissed.

“See that? Last time he called, she literally came bouncing and mewling at my phone. He said he couldn’t understand her through the phone, but I feel like she’s… expecting him, or wants him to come over or something.”

“Okay, okay, hold on - he called you? He _called you_ on the phone? And you spoke with him?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“How long was the conversation?” Jaehwan is interested in that particular detail, too.

“I don’t know…?” Daniel rubs his head.

“How _long_?” Jisung urges.

Daniel shrugs. “Why does it matter?”

“It matters.” Jaehwan agrees, and takes Daniel’s phone off the table; he opens his pin code pretty easily, too; “It’s 1996, because Daniel is creative like that.” He also tells Jisung, in case he was wondering; “People don’t call each other on the phone nowadays, Daniel. That’s like… basic role of dating. Unless you’re specifically interested, it’s just texting.” He scrolls past his call log.

“It only happens twice—”

“Oh!” Jaehwan finds what he was looking for and shows it to Jisung.

“Oh, he likes you back.” Jisung rules; “I’m like 98% sure. 2% off because I don’t know the guy - but staying up midweek and talking for 2 hours? He’s crushing back on you. What did you even talk about for so long?”

“Just stuff.” Daniel says. He remembers struggling to keep awake; exchanging favourite songs, and talking about memes. His voice on the phone is just… so…

Okay, maybe he might be crushing on him. Just a _little_.

“Are you having that crushing panic stomach-coiling right now?” Jisung notices; “Because, yeah, that’s butterflies. Congratulations.”

“Can you please stop doing that daniel’s-pity-party thing with your eyebrows?”

“I love his pity-party eyebrows, you wouldn’t understand it, because this is the first time you get them, I get them every other day. Enjoy the pity eyebrows, man.”

  


.

 

Daniel still thinks Seongwoo has some odd effect on him, until he meets him by complete accident on campus. It’s kind of snowing, but also, not exactly, just weird muddy slush piling up around the edges of the pavement.

Seongwoo is wearing a long black coat, a hat, and a scarf, properly covered up against the cold - but Daniel immediately recognizes him among his peers. He calls out to him, then feels dumb, because that’s just a recipe to get ditched, but the way Seongwoo’s eyes light up when he catches sight of him - wow, that’s just… a whole new overwhelming sensation that spreads through his body.

Seongwoo tells them he’ll catch up and waves them off, then trots to Daniel, pushing down his scarf; “Hi.” He greets.

“Hi.” Daniel returns, biting onto his lip.

They don’t really know if they should hug or handshake so they do this weird… half-hug-half-hand-holding thing, and Seongwoo exhales shakily into his ear. Daniel feels that exhale to the tips of his fingers.

He can smell his shampoo; a clean but fruity scent that makes the hair at the back of his neck stand up. He’s not sure how long they stand there hugging - but at some point it becomes blatantly obvious that it’s been too long, so they both part at the same time.

Daniel rubs his nose, pretending he didn’t just actually sniff him; “So um… whatcha doing here?”

“You mean at college? Studying to get a diploma and stuff. You?”

“I mean like - this is the arts square—”

“They wanted to go to this honey chicken restaurant? it’s on this side of the campus, so…”

“Yuck, it’s all everybody ever eat. There’s a way better place down the street. And way less expensive too.”

“Lead the way, then.” Seongwoo’s smile stretches into a brilliant toothy grin that makes Daniel smile too.

He vaguely remembers he was heading to class - but fuck that. He and Seongwoo are going to lunch. _Together_. Class can continue without him, just this once.

The conversation flows so easily  - they just sit there until Seongwoo has an evening class, and talk about nonsense. Daniel isn’t even sure about what, he just remembers he laughs a lot.

For all he knows, he just lost 4 hours of his life. That’s in how much of a trance he was.

The way Seongwoo eats and how excited he gets when he talks about things, how he grins when he says something he shouldn’t, or how his leg would tap Daniel’s when he thought he wasn’t listening (because he was busy staring) - all of that is just so… cute. And perfect.

Everything about him.

“....Okay, I really, _really_ , seriously, have to go now.” He checks his watch; “but I’ll see you on friday, okay?”

“Friday?” Daniel asks, feeling like he’s just returned to his body after a session of astral projection.

“Yeah, I’ll come over to visit Rooney. If that’s okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“ _Okay_.”

Seongwoo smiles; “You okay?”

“ _Yes_. Go already, you’re late for class.”

Seongwoo checks his watch; “Yes, fuck, I am. Bye.”

He takes maybe two steps in the opposite direction, then turns back, and lands a kiss on Daniel’s lips.

He draws back just as quick he came, but Daniel catches him by the waist and pulls him back into a proper kiss.

They’re _kissing_.

 _Kissing_ , and he can feel his insides turning over, and his blood boiling inside his veins from anticipation.

When they part, Seongwoo’s cheeks are rosy, his lips red and swollen, and so, so wet. “I really - _really_ have to go. Daniel.” His eyes are hazy and he’s looking pointedly down; onto Daniel’s lips, his eyelashes long and dark on his cheeks.

Daniel bites onto his lower lip - and it still taste of him; salt and something a bit more… sweet. “I’ll see you on friday, then.”

He nods, and leaves, though much less hurriedly.

Daniel rubs his hair, looking at him go, and just then turns around trying to figure out what just happened, to see the entire restaurant staring, girls literally plastering themselves to the windows to see better.

One of the waiters almost drops the dish in his hand.

Go home - he was definitely heading home now.

  


.

  


Seongwoo wakes up warm and cozy.

The windows in Daniel’s room are way bigger than the dorm building windows, and he can see the top of a streetlight, and falling snow, and nothing but darkness. It’s probably way past sunset - the room is illuminated by a bluish hue from the television.

It takes him a moment to realize he’s not floating, until Daniel moves, stretching his hands above his head.

Seongwoo raises his head, and realizes he fall asleep on his chest.

The TV was long muted, Peter’s warm between their intengled legs.

He sighs and lets his head fall onto Daniel’s arm.

They ate too much, then chased down Rooney around the house. She was weak, but still didn’t want to take the meds, maybe a bit afraid they might affect her in some way too. Daniel had been fooling her by putting the tablets into a pillowcase of tuna, but Seongwoo couldn’t quite control his thoughts - so she escaped and hid. Only after Daniel had already caught her and Seongwoo explained to her best he could why the meds are the reason she’s feeling better, she had begrudgingly opened her mouth and took the tuna pillow with the pill.

Seongwoo had actually felt like he fucked up.

Daniel laughed and said he doesn’t mind having life a bit more interesting, now that he can understand his cats and they can understand him.

After that, they sort of just fall asleep watching a rerun of Baby Driver and Seongwoo thinks he needs to step up his flirting powers, because he’s clearly had been out of the game for too long.

Rooney jumps up the bed and sniffs his ear.

She’s much less energetic and talkative than Peter. It’s actually a surprise these two get along. When she says Parent, it feels even warmer and more confident than it does than with Peter, she loves Daniel a lot. Probably even more now, because he helped her survive this.  

 _Previous parent mate was bad._ _You good._ Rooney’s nose is wet and cold. She headbutts his forehead and Seongwoo strokes her back.

 _Why was the previous mate bad?_ He asks, out of curiosity.

 _We didn’t like her._ They both answer; Rooney and Peter together, which is kind of elusive.

 _Parent didn’t like her all that much._ Rooney mentions, sitting on the other side of his leg.

 _She spilled nail polish all over the carpet, parent had to stay up to clean it. Stank up home for a long time._ Peter remembers.

 _Wake up early for a morning hunt, but make a lot of noise. Parent needs sleep._ Rooney agrees.

_She stepped on my tail once._

_And also stole parent’s sweatshirt._

_I liked that pink sweatshirt, it was cozy to cuddle into when parent was sleeping._

Daniel shifts a bit in his sleep, probably waking up, and buries his face into Seongwoo’s hair.

 _Okay, okay, I get it. You didn’t like her._ Seongwoo pats Rooney’s head.

 _You good._ Rooney pads across his legs.

“What’s this? Are you guys having a conference without me?” Daniel’s voice is raspy with sleep. He rubs his face into Seongwoo hair, and takes a long inhale.

It’s weirdly intimate - much more intimate than Seongwoo had ever been with his exes.

“Hey, say something to them again.” He whispers.

“Say what?”

“Just something, anything. Tell them I love them.”

_Your parent says that he loves you._

_We know._ They both say together again.

“I think you just got Han-Solo’ed.”

Daniel laughs; “That is such a _cat_ thing to do. Say something else.”

_Your parent is cute._

Rooney and Peter seem confused about the meaning of cute, though. Rooney fits herself into the space between Daniel’s leg and Peter, somehow rearranging herself just right into shape.

Seongwoo snorts and shifts a bit until he’s facing Daniel; his eyes are closed, but he’s smiling.

“What?”

“I think I can… hear you. Talking to them. If it’s really quiet.”

“Bullshit.” Seongwoo says, but then can’t help it but ask; “What does it sound like?”

“Like a really soft… low frequency purr.”

“Bullshit.” Seongwoo repeats.

“I can’t hear it now, for example, but just before… there’s like a... Like a faraway low-pitched radio? Not loud enough to actually make out words. Kind of sounds like purring.” Daniel hums; “Say something, again. In cat.” He tugs his hair.

_I really like you. I like everything about you._

“I can totally hear it. What did you say?” Daniel confirms.

 _Parent want to keep you._ Rooney returns. _We can tell._

_Yes, last night parent wanted to breed with you. I heard him calling your name. He was watching images of you. On the thin black box._

Seongwoo turns to them, somewhat scandalized. Rooney paws Peter in the face. Seongwoo snorts.

“What did they say?”

“Peter just sold you out.” Seongwoo confesses. “About last night.”

“What about last night?”

Seongwoo gives him a knowing look, and he seems lost for a moment, until he dawns on him. He turns to Peter; “I can’t believe you. I give you snacks.”

Peter starts licking her paw idly.

Before he can get too embarrassed, Seongwoo decides to make a move; “You can always just call me. Next time.”

“You want me to call you when I’m masturbating?” Daniel is more amused than embarrassed.

“Yeah. I could… help.” Seongwoo bites onto his lip.

It’s odd how Daniel’s gaze can shift the mood so quickly. His lips are still stretched into an amused smile, but his gaze is more serious, more sinister; “How are you going to help?”

Seongwoo actually has no idea what he’s doing. He never actually messed around with a dude long enough to exchange half-assed, flirty banter in bed. He never actually messed around like that with anybody, because intimacy was strange and full of terrors - but this is… new. And exciting. And he kind of wants to press on Daniel’s buttons and to make out.

“Guided imagery.” He answers, feigning seriousness. “I think I’d be good at that.” He changes his tone into a whisper.

Daniel hums, dropping his hand onto his waist; “Maybe I can have a preview?”

“Now?”

“Now.” Seongwoo scrunches his nose up, and Daniel bursts into laughing; “No?”

“No. We’re not doing that now. We’re making out.”

“Well, it could’ve been a follow up to that.”

“Are you going to kiss me, yes or no?”

“I am, I am.” Daniel says, but kisses his nose. Then his forehead. Then his cheek, his jaw, and finally, his lips. “I am.” He says one last time, against his lips, and Seongwoo feels like he melts a little.

 

.

 

Seongwoo comes home from work pretty late; now that his internship is over, he’s expected to do a lot of work, and to stay extra hours, but the truth is he wants nothing but to be at home.

During his senior year at college, he was unofficially living with Daniel, and all they did was mess around, have sex, and sleep, with food breaks between classes.

It was perfect.

Now he has actual responsibilities. And all that architect persona to live up to. He’s really uninspired these days. When having a conversation with Minhyun, he can almost hear the eye roll on the phone. It’s _audible_.

Maybe architecture isn’t for him.

Thankfully, they’re going to a vacation in just 10 more days.

He’s taking Daniel to the Maldives.

The tickets are bought, the hotels are reserved, and Jisung is going to take care of the cats for a week.

He’s actually been expecting this vacation for so long, that he almost feels like it’ll never come. He keeps on loitering at work and looking at cool destinations and things they can do there, but he’s pretty sure they’re going to spend most of their time in bed. That’s how all their vacations go. But it’s nice to dream.

“I’ve been thinking.” Seongwoo says, once he finishes taking off his shoes and picks up Rooney into his hands to rub his face on her. “Maybe I can open my old twitter account. And open a business. _Cat Whisperer Ong - Professional Cat consulting; We can literally talk to your cat for you._ How does that sound?”

Daniel gives him a kiss at the door of the bedroom; “You know your cat-owner tips at that account were ridiculously vague and pretentious, right? I thought they’re hilarious, because I wanted to get into your pants.”

“You still think everything I do is hilarious.” Seongwoo argues.

“I still want to get into your pants.” Daniel grins, then blocks the entrance to the bedroom with his arm.

“Whatcha doing in there?” He glances above his shoulder, but can’t really see something odd out.

“Nothing.”

Seongwoo narrows his eyes at him; “Fine, you’re off the hook because I’m in good mood.” He gives him another quick peck. “What’s for dinner?”

He makes his way toward the kitchen, dropping Rooney off on the chair, as he goes. She stares at him, tail curling.

“I actually wasn’t home in the afternoon - we can order something in if you want.” Daniel calls out after him.

Their new apartment is much bigger than Daniel’s one-room studio apartment.

Daniel’s comics are pretty big right now, (internationally-scale big), and Seongwoo’s job pays well, so as Jaehwan puts it, they’re ‘ _two shit friends who wipe their asses with 100$ bills_.’ - they could afford it, now. The place is still a work in progress, and they don’t really have enough furniture to make it look homey, but Seongwoo is slowly getting used to the vastness of everything. There’s a large living room, and a huge kitchen. Beside the bedroom, there’s a room for Daniel to paint in, and an additional room, where they keep all the cat stuff.

“Are you seriously not going to comic-con this year?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“I feel like you have a shit ton of followers right now, and it’d be a darn shame if we don’t go.”

“Aren’t you just trying to find excuses to ditch on your work again?”

“Maybe. But you know it’s good publicity, right? You’re all mysterious, because you barely have interviews. And you're korean. And handsome.”

“I already have Guanlin breathing on my back about this - you know how aggressive he gets about public-friendly gigs.”

Seongwoo opens his laptop and waits for it to start; “He’s your agent. If he wasn’t aggressive, you’d still be rolling in bed, waiting for your big break.”

“Or you could be my sugar daddy.” Daniel peeks into the livingroom, carrying a large basket with dirty laundry. He showers the back of his head and his neck with kisses.

“Is Minhyun coming over or something?” Seongwoo asks, slightly moving his head to the side, to give Daniel more kissing space.  

“Nope. I told you, I wasn’t home today, so I didn’t have the chance to do the laundry.”

“Where the heck were you, then?”

“Somewhere!” He’s already on his way to the storage room.

Seongwoo narrows his eyes, then turns to Rooney.

_Does Parent smell different lately? Like perfume? Odd scents?_

_No._ Rooney answers, hopping down the chair to the floor, then jogging lightly toward the couch.

“If you’re asking the cats if I’m cheating on you, shame on you.” Daniel says from the storage room.

“Then why are you acting all secretive?”

“I’m not! You’re just paranoid.”

His computer boots and he opens the tab with his vacation plans, when Peter hops up the counter.

_Parent wants to give you a finger collar with a rock. I saw it. Very sparkly._

Finger-collar?

Seongwoo rubs behind her ear, distractingly, then finally gets it; “Worst proposal ever!” He calls out toward the storage room.

“Peter!” Daniel storms into the living-room, but she hops down and escapes before she can witness his meltdown. “I’m disowning you and writing you off the will!” He threatens; “And no snacks! For a month! I can’t believe I just gave you one! Traitor! I loved you like a daughter!”

He stomps around angrily for a moment, then finally glances at Seongwoo, and looks away as if scorched by fire, when he realizes he's staring at him.

He rubs his neck; “Is that a yes, though?”

Seongwoo snorts and takes out a black velvet box out of his pocket. “I feel like my cat frequency is hijacking your brain activity. That or we have to do something about the cheesy situations we find ourselves in. It’s getting ridiculous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was just an excuse to write ongniel fluff. I just happened to have too much fun with the cheesiness. I will make no amends.  
> Will, maybe little amends. lol. I'm lowkey super excited and worried about posting fanfics here, because there's like... an overwhelming amount of crazy good fanfics! *shaking*  
> Lemme know how I did on this! :>
> 
> ***Mal - means tongue/language in Korean. I felt like cats would have some sort of nickname for a human that can talk to them so "speaker" or "cat tongue" ~~(parseltongue but like you know. for cats.)~~ seemed appropriate lol idk just ignore this 
> 
> You can talk to me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/yeolinskis) :) I'm sorta on a quest to find new friends (also i'm a lonely lonely person who would love to have people to talk to about ongniel).


End file.
